


All N-他們最喜歡的(下)

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [3]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	All N-他們最喜歡的(下)

车学沇跨坐在李在焕身上，因为害羞而摀着身下羞人的地方，「做不到……」现在自己的腰已经酸软，连续被操干两次已经花费不少力气。 

「那…学沇哥你就这样坐着吧！」拍拍车学沇的大腿，李在焕扯开车学沇摀着下身的手十指交扣，跟他本人坚持的一样，性器直挺挺插在车学沇体内却没有一丝动作，「哥真是个漂亮的风景…」那个欲哭的模样还有一抽一抽的火热，车学沇身上有太多让他们着迷的地方。 

见李在焕真的实现自己的诺言，这下反而是车学沇慌张起来，体内的巨物顶在搔痒难耐的地方，微微移动一下身子，车学沇都能发出好听的呜咽声。 

「在焕…焕尼……」那是可怜的乞求声，要是平常李在焕肯定咬牙扣紧车学沇的腰操的他七晕八素，但他现在更想看车学沇放下一切在自己身上捣鼓。 

「焕尼动动...」咬紧下唇，车学沇快被自己的体内所逼疯，他伸长手在李在焕的胸前打转，若有似无轻抚过乳尖，李在焕因为这样抖了抖身子，噘起嘴有些不满。 

「只能一下下喔。」被挑逗的满足，李在焕扣着车学沇的细腰开始抽送，车学沇撑起身子在李在焕身上不断呻吟。 

「好...好舒服...嗯......焕尼的好棒...」那双眉目变得迷濛暧昧，仰起的天鹅颈画出优美的弧度，李在焕躺在沙发上看车学沇这副堕落的模样实在满意。 

「学沇哥...接下来该你自己了...」随着话语落下，李在焕也停止动作，他牵起车学沇的手十指交扣好让他可以撑着动作，而一瞬间没了快感的人开始剧烈摇晃脑袋，刚刚差一点就射了，这下那股感觉消逝迎来的只有逼近自己脑袋跟身体的疯狂，「不自己动你没办法高潮的…」 

如李在焕所说，车学沇含着泪体会到什麽是身体裡有上万隻蚂蚁啃咬，慢慢的他抬起腰缓缓坐下，「哈阿…」一声舒爽的叹息搔痒了所有人的内心，李在焕更是绷紧全身力气才没将浊液释放出来。 

一点骚痒感获得缓解车学沇也没有了羞耻心，他开始在李在焕身上捣鼓，找着自己体内最舒服的点插，出口的呻吟声因为被李在焕紧抓的手而少了遮掩，黑色的髮丝在空中飘盪，他们最喜欢看这样子的车学沇，满满的色气。 

「嗯…在焕…好粗…哈阿…想射…」刚才跟金元植干的那一发车学沇可是没有射的，现在下身肿胀的难受，低头瞄了下自己肿胀的性器，前端冒出的透明液体早不受控制的滴落在李在焕身上，但是自己来总少了些什麽，李在焕又只是当着一隻死鱼在底下低吟喘气，直到从背后来的一隻手握紧那即将爆发的肉柱。 

「我来帮哥吧？」在颈肩一吻，李弘彬用他不大的手在车学沇的性器上上下套弄，有了这层李弘彬给予的快感车学沇完全软了腰，他微微前倾用双手支撑自己的重量，这反而爽到了李弘彬，紧贴在车学沇后背的李弘彬完全的将底下性器贴在车学沇的臀缝摩擦。 

「弘彬…阿嗯…要射出来…阿阿…哈阿…呜嗯……」爆发之前的呻吟全被李弘彬堵在喉间，两个人都在探索对方的津液，小舌在互相交缠，李弘彬揽起车学沇的腰高速套弄肿胀的性器，果然没有多久，涨红脸的人儿就抖着身子射出浓稠白浊在李在焕的腹部上，而高潮的馀韵也让他紧收后穴。 

「太紧了学沇哥…」李在焕皱起眉低吼，他鬆开交扣的手指，顺着他大腿线条握住纤腰，舔了下唇开始高速抽送。 

「阿！才刚射…不行……要被操坏了…阿…阿阿……会坏掉…」摇晃脑袋哭嚎，但是过于敏感的身子只是越来越夹紧李在焕的性器，最后在一个顶撞之下李在焕也将精液注入到车学沇体内，而连被三人操弄的车学沇则是脱力的向前倾倒在李在焕胸前，「学沇哥舒服吗？」摸摸他的髮丝，车学沇乖顺的点点头，噘起嘴跟李在焕索吻，之后再也撑不起身体全身酥麻发软。 

李在焕抬起头看着李弘彬，对方也快安耐不住性子而抚着下身，李在焕知趣的将肉柱拔出车学沇体内，过多的精液流出后穴在李弘彬眼裡成了下流风景。 

「学沇哥这样就累了可不行…」李弘彬弯下腰在那后背上留下一个痕迹，他伸手在车学沇全身抚摸，这细緻的身子怎麽都能吸附自己的手，张嘴咬咬车学沇的耳尖，他用富有磁性的嗓音在耳边说道，「我跟泽运哥都还没上你……」 

听见李弘彬的话之后车学沇转过头，他露出以往温柔的微笑，伸手抚着李弘彬好看的脸，「那来阿…来上我……」语毕更是挑逗的舔了李弘彬侧脸的汗珠，这下李弘彬的兽慾完完全全被激起了。 

让车学沇趴在沙发上，李弘彬提高那翘臀，他单膝跪在沙发，握住自己的性器在臀缝摩擦，来回摩擦之间还沾染了后穴流出的精液，白色而牵连的液体在这地方展露他的色情，「要上了。」 

「呜阿…」出自两人口中的叹息，一阵高亢一阵低沉，进入或者被进入的那方都有感的抖了抖身子，车学沇上身趴扶在沙发上，眼前是李在焕那半勃起的性器，前端还有没射乾淨的白浊在慢慢滴落。 

「焕尼...哥帮你吸乾淨。」车学沇张开嘴，当着李在焕的面开始吸吮，身后李弘彬的操干让车学沇皱起眉，看来是干到那个最舒爽的地方吧，即使喉间的呜咽声被堵着依旧停不下车学沇帮李在焕的口，直到最后一滴浊液入口，车学沇这才退出李在换那稍嫌疲软的下身，他微微抬头眼脸上表桥骄傲看着李在焕，张口还能看见那些精液被留在车学沇的舌尖之上。 

「卫生纸...」同身为男人当然知道这东西不好闻也肯定不好吃，李在焕翻起身找寻桌上放着的卫生纸，只是当他手腕被人紧握而拐着转身，车学沇露出媚笑将那些液体全数嚥下。 

「学沇哥...好吃吗？下面小嘴吃不够上面的也要阿？」李弘彬没看露车学沇所有的举动，他咬牙慢下动作用力的往车学沇体内插入，每一次的深入都让车学沇颤抖身体，呻吟起来也有着哭泣的腔调，凡是车学沇越可怜他们越喜欢欺负，这大概是所有人都贊同的事情了。 

「呜…呜嗯…弘彬…好深…太深了阿…阿…好大力……」被欺负到流下眼泪，车学沇受不了这种即将超越身体快感的性爱，他低下头紧咬自己的手腕好找回理智，另一手的指尖则是抓紧李弘彬扣住自己髋骨的手，「不要…弘彬不要…哼嗯…」 

「李弘彬，够了。」郑泽运难得的低声斥喝稍微让李弘彬住手，车学沇已经经过三次的性爱，怎麽说身体都快承受不住，再这样大力操干下去没准人很快就会失去意识，而且…那手腕上又多了一道鲜红齿痕是他们最不想看到的。 

「不要停！」见李弘彬真的放软力道，车学沇不满大吼出来，他摇摇翘起的臀部主动渴求，「弘彬…继续…还要大力的干我…」 

「但是…学沇…」 

「没关係的泽运…我还要更多…」牵起身边郑泽运的手磨蹭，车学沇用翘臀顶了顶李弘彬的下腹，「弘彬…阿阿…好深…好大…哈啊…哈啊…要被操坏了…」 

「学沇哥…你真的骚得可以……」很难想像这样一个人在平时竟然是温柔婉约，到床上就变了一个人，车学沇也没有反驳，只是感受着李弘彬在体内的抽送，呻吟声越来越粘腻，儘管腰肢酸软车学沇依旧迎合。 

「好舒服…弘彬…呜…」瞬间睁大双眼，车学沇感觉到自己疲软的下身被人握在掌心，指尖略过那不断摇晃的柱身，轻轻捏着底下囊袋试图再一次刺激起下身性器的精神，「不要…不要摸那裡……」伸手制止那隻坏手的动作，车学沇抿抿唇带着怒意瞪向李弘彬，但是脸上的红晕跟哭肿的杏仁眼看在李弘彬眼裡是一点杀伤力也没有。 

「摸摸你才能高潮阿…」看看那东西只是不断吐出前列腺液，没有完全勃起的样子都让李弘彬开始猜测自己给的是不是不舒服，但车学沇的呻吟声却又是那麽满足。 

「不用摸也能…你干到我高潮不就好了？」比起被人摸着射精车学沇更喜欢被他们干到射精，每一次高潮而夹紧的肠壁都让他们吐出低沉的叹息，车学沇很享受自己带给他们的这一层快感。 

冷笑了下，李弘彬将被汗水沾湿的额髮向后梳起露出完美而俊俏的脸蛋，他拍打了车学沇的臀尖，果然听见搔痒心尖的轻吟，重新乔好姿势在车学沇背后抽送，看来自己还是太小看车学沇对性事的执着。 

「阿…就是这样…嗯阿…那裡…弘彬继续干那裡…阿…对…要高潮了……」随着一波波袭来的情慾浪潮，车学沇身子越发越软，上半身完完全全紧贴在沙发上，皮製的表面不断发出剧烈的摩擦声，挺立的乳尖也贴在沙发上头，在李弘彬勐烈的攻势之下车学沇颤抖身子到达乾性高潮，后穴也跟着痉挛收缩。 

「我也要射了…阿……学沇哥你好紧阿…」李弘彬的表情逐渐僵硬，这是即将到达高潮的前兆，他扣紧车学沇的腿跟开始喘着粗气，留在他体内的巨物已经膨胀到最极限。 

「射外面…弘彬射外面好不好…？」在李弘彬射精之前车学沇苦苦求饶，但李弘彬就是充耳不闻，他弯下腰在后颈啃咬、吸吮，留下许多属于自己的印记。 

「学沇哥…我要射了，一滴不漏全部吃下去。」咬牙最后一个挺腰，李弘彬理所当然的将浊液全注入到车学沇体内，车学沇闷哼一声，指尖抚过自己的小腹，满涨而发热，有许多想跟所有人抱怨的话语全卡在喉间，但是体力透支的他只是向着一边倾倒，李弘彬的巨物也退出体内。 

「你们…好坏……」躺在沙发上喘气，车学沇在高潮的馀韵之下只能不断颤抖身体，那双长腿也蜷缩着，狭窄的甬道装不下四人份的体液，随着小孔慢慢流出，经过臀尖聚合在皮质沙发上，如此色情的却又像一幅画。 

「学沇...还好吗？」郑泽运蹲在地上轻抚车学沇的脸颊，他抹掉颊上残留的泪痕，弯下腰在头顶一吻，所有行为都是那麽温柔亲暱，「走吧！我们到浴室洗洗身体。」说着便要横抱起那瘫软的身体，只是那双手在碰到车学沇的身子之前就被拦下。 

「可是泽运你还没有…」那双眼睛可没有看漏郑泽运包袱在底裤之下的巨物，已经忍耐许久的人肯定忍得很辛苦，车学沇慢慢的想撑起身体，然而终结是徒劳，已经没有多馀的力气。 

「你很累了…」撇开视线，郑泽运没有把握可以在看到车学沇现在妩媚的样子而不为所动。 

车学沇在郑泽运撇开目光之后露出微笑，他伸手牵起郑泽运白皙而纤长的手，拉到嘴边轻轻细吻，他一直很喜欢郑泽运这双大手，细长好看，伸出舌舔舔指尖，虽后模彷口的姿势含住。 

被车学沇这般举动而受到惊吓，郑泽运勐的抽回手，而这样让他对视上了车学沇那朦胧的杏仁眼，「你...」 

「泽运你不想要吗？都这麽大了...」伸手抚慰郑泽运的柱身，贴紧在底裤上的肉柱有鲜明痕迹，车学沇用最后的力气退去郑泽运的底裤，他仰起头舔了流出透明液体的尖端，「想要泽运...」 

扳着面孔嚥下口水，郑泽运终究是抵不过诱惑，他翻过车学沇的身子面对自己，跪上沙发大开车学沇的双腿，那个被接连操弄过的后穴已经呈现充血的红色，臀尖也因为拍打而发红但是诱人，挤入车学沇的双腿之间，郑泽运又一次的开口，「你不要逞强，明明快不行了。」 

「谁说我不行了。」稍微嘟起嘴表达不满，大开的长腿夹紧郑泽运的腰，车学沇用手开始抚慰着自己疲软的下身，刚刚还没什麽精神的地方一下就充血挺立，「哼嗯...你看...这不是很有精神吗？阿...」眯起眼睛享受又一次袭来的快感，车学沇已经做好备进入的准备。 

「我要进去了...」咬牙，既然车学沇如此骚气要自己进入那郑泽运当然不会说不，他舔了下唇趴开一些臀缝，白浊体液顺着流了出来，如此煽情的画面让郑泽运下腹一抽一抽，顶端抵在穴口，没花多少力气就顺利的进入体内。 

感觉到后穴又一次被人填满，车学沇仰起天鹅颈表清舒爽，甚至在郑泽运完全进入之后舒了一口长叹，「哈阿...要、要温柔一点喔...」 

点点头，郑泽运跟之前弟弟那种在车学沇体内疯狂冲撞不一样，他是缓慢而悠长的，儘管如此依旧让车学沇感觉到不同的快感。 

「嗯...再深一点......对，泽运就是那裡...阿...好舒服...泽运...泽运...」伸长手，车学沇露出可怜的样子，就算没说明白他们之间的默契也让郑泽运知道他想要的是甚麽。 

弯下腰，郑泽运细细吻着车学沇细緻的肌肤，在锁骨处留下青紫色的痕迹，沿着颈部线条慢慢向上吻着，「泽运接吻...阿...好棒...」两人开始掠夺对方的双唇，郑泽运的大手沿着车学沇的腰身向上抚摸，挑逗那胸前的鲜红。 

享受这层性爱的车学沇也卖力回应郑泽运，勾住后颈加深了两人的亲吻，若有似无用腰肢回应郑泽运在体内的冲撞，来不及嚥下的唾液沿着嘴角流下，在郑泽运离开之后还牵连着银丝。 

「我们泽运好棒...哼嗯...好舒服...阿...阿阿......你可以再过分一点...」用腰顶撞郑泽运夹紧埋在自己体内的性器，当看见郑泽运叹息之后车学沇的表情尽是满足，「好棒...好粗好热...」 

依照车学沇所指示郑泽运加快了一点速度，每一次进入都打在敏感点上的激烈让车学沇拱起腰，双腿更是控制不住夹紧郑泽运，勾在后颈的手因为即将到达高潮而在白皙后背抓出爪痕，郑泽运虽然吃痛但也没有责备，他拉下车学沇的手压在沙发上十指相扣。 

「学沇...再忍一下我们一起高潮...」被那温热后穴夹的舒爽，郑泽运也感觉到自身不断膨胀的肉柱即将面临爆发。 

「呜...快要射了...哈阿...哈阿...」车学沇开始摇头晃脑，柔顺的黑髮绽开在沙发上看着竟有些色情，顶在郑泽运腹部上的肉柱快要忍受不住而不断颤抖，埋在体内的性器也是，车学沇能感觉到他即将爆发。 

「泽运...不要在裡面...呜嗯...射在外面...」杏眼中有着水雾，楚楚可怜的模样让郑泽运笑出声，他轻轻吻在车学沇嘴角，然而给予的答案却是婉拒，射在车学沇体内一直都是他们所爱的。 

「你放心...结束会帮你清洗的，阿...」知道车学沇所顾虑的是甚麽，在体内残留的东西没有清掉确实很不舒服，而接连被五个人操弄的人儿哪裡有力气清洗，果然跟着郑泽运一起达到高潮之后车学沇就脱力的要晕过去。 

「哈阿...哈阿...好棒...你们都好棒....」抚着下腹，车学沇这下连保值意识清醒都很困难，眼皮沉重的要闭上，郑泽运做在车学沇身边低头吻了他的鬓髮。 

「睡吧！之后我们清理就好了。」随着郑泽运温柔的话语结束，车学沇也露出安心地微笑沉沉睡去。 

第二天，车学沇抖了抖身体从睡眠中转醒，比较震惊的大概是他没有睡在自己的房间而是在客厅沙发上，伸了伸懒腰，这样定眼一看才发现其他五个人像个连体婴睡在不远处的地上，其中几个姿势还特丑。 

掀开棉被，除去欢爱之后的腰痠等后遗症，如郑泽运昨天所保证身体确实乾淨、清爽，只是无奈的还是那不见踪影的下裤，只有一件衬衫摇摇晃晃挂在身上，这麽大件肯定是韩相爀的，稍稍掀开下摆，还有底裤穿着，车学沇有时候真不懂他们怎那麽喜欢在欢爱之后让自己穿上所谓的男友衬衫。 

「真是...」叹口气，车学沇走向那五人所睡的地方，因为开着冷气所以气温并不算热，「明明就很容易感冒还要踢棉被...」忍着腰痠帮忙他们把棉被盖好，车学沇看那五个人的模样之后傻傻笑着，这时他突然想起甚麽冲进自己房间，再出现时手上多了一支手机。 

「果然...你们睡着的样子最可爱啦！」将萤幕切换至相机，车学沇把竟头对准他们六人按下快门，定格的画面是五个熟睡的蠢脸跟车学沇宠溺的微笑。


End file.
